Consulta
by Takanashiidesu
Summary: Odiaba tener que ir todos los lunes a ese lugar, pero todo sea por ver a la "Sexy enfermera" solo rezaba porque el Dr. no se diera cuenta. (GaaHina, AU) [1st story]
1. Primera consulta

Blanco, azul,blanco,amarillo,azul,blanco,blanco.

Suspiro cansado de ver los mismos colores, adornos y pinturas costosas.

Se sentía muy fuera de lugar en ese lugar, juraba que le estaban cobrando por respirar, no es que le importara, porque él no iba a pagar, el nunca pagaría por un tonto psicólogo. Ni Siquiera entendía porqué estaba ahí, no es que su padre lo super increiblemente despreciara, era su padre, sólo que rara vez se acordaba que tenía un tercer hijo y ahora que se acordó lo manda al psicólogo, probablemente, al más caro y lujoso del país, con el prestigioso Dr. Hiashi Hyuuga, el tipo además de psicólogo era empresario, dueño de una gran cadena de hospitales.

y ahí estaba él, en una sala de espera que parecia mas un hotel, esperando a que lo dejaran entrar a consulta, le dieran alguna droga o tranquilizante, cobrarle por compartir el mismo aire, y que se largue de ahí de una jodida vez.

Cerró los ojos fastidiado y se revolvió su rebelde y llamativo cabello rojo, juraba que si no le abrían YA iba a salir corriendo de ahi, aunque lo castigaran de por vida.

—¿Sabaku No-san?— Escucho una dulce voz y vio de donde venía —El Dr. Hyuuga le pide que pase,por favor—

Gaara parpadeo un par de veces, la escucho, pero realmente no puso atención. la voz era de una enfermera, bueno,suponía, no tenía puesto el uniforme pero lo trato como si fuera una, solo que esta "enfermera" era demasiado guapa y sexy, de piel muy blanca, ojos lilas-plateados y cabello negro-azulado, lo miraba nerviosamente y eso le dio un poco de gracia.

—¿S-Sabaku No-san?— lo llamo de nuevo un tanto desconcertada por la forma en que lo miraba, y no a sus ojos exactamente, se sonrojo al ver que hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero daba algo de miedo...

Gaara por fin se paró y fue al consultorio, pasando de largo a la chica sin agradecer ni nada.

En cuanto entró vio que entre la sala de espera y el consultorio no había gran diferencia, solo que había muchos libremos con demasiados libros, luego vio al "doctor" que estaba escribiendo rápidamente algunas cosas en algunas hojas y a veces miraba la pantalla del computador. Sin mas Gaara se sentó frente a él a ver cuando al muy cabrón se le ocurria atenderlo, se quedó unos segundos viendolo, tendría unos 50 años o quizá menos, de cabello castaño y largo pero bien acomodado, se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos que parecian mucho, quizá, demasiado a los de la sexy enfermera de unos segundos.

—Sabaku No Gaara, ¿Cierto?—

_Duh_

—Aja—

—Bien, yo sere tu psicólogo dentro de esta semana, tu me diras tus problemas y yo te dire que hacer—

—Ja, ¿Y porque habria de hacerlo?— Respondió con cierto desprecio

—Porque para eso me paga tu Padre—

—A Ud. no le interesa lo que pase o no conmigo, solo quiere que le pague— Su actitud era cada vez más brusca —¿Porque no mejor me da tranquilizantes para me pueda largar?—

Hiashi sonrió burlonamente, cosa que molesto al pelirrojo pero no lo mostró mucho

—Te pareces mucho a tu padre— _¿huh?_ —Tiene el mismo genio que tu—

—¿Huh?—

—Te propongo algo. Si en esta semana no mejoras en alguna cosa, te doy drogas y te marchas, pero si ocurre un mínimo cambio en tu actitud o forma de ser, te quedas hasta que tu padre diga que no es necesario—

—¿Pero, qué gano yo?—

—Te regreso directamente a ti todo el dinero de las consultas que tomes—

Gaara sonrió.

—Hecho—

—Bien— Se acomodó en su cara silla de cuero, el oji-agua lo imitos sentándose a su gusto en el costoso mueble —Ahora, Gaara, cuentame de ti—

—Hn...— miro el techo pensando en que decir y que no decir, odiaba hablar y mas de el mismo, así que solo dijo lo basico— Tengo 19 años, estudió economía en la universidad, tengo 2 hermanos, mayores, me gusta el chocolate y el Rock ah...— siguió pensando que cosas deberia y no decir— Tengo insomnio desde los 8 años, por eso tengo las estúpidas orejeras, no me gusta hablar mucho ni la gente el general—

Miró a su psicólogo, este miraba el techo, como haciendo un diagnóstico mental de lo que le iba diciendo

—Bien, ahora empiezo con las preguntas—

—o...key—

—De Acuerdo, si no quieres contestar alguna esta bien, pero más abierto seas creeme que mas podre ayudar— gaara asintió —Bien, ahora... ¿Como son tus hermanos?—

—Eh, Temari, la mayor, estudia diseño de interiores, es la mayor. Kankuro, es tatuador "profesional", estudia artes plásticas—

—¿Te agradan?—

—Supongo... no nos peleamos mucho—

—Bien, ¿tu padre, te agrada?—

Hubo un silencio unos momentos

—No realmente

_Oh_

—¿Porque?—

—no... no lo se, realmente no lo conozco, ni el a mi—

—Bien, conozco a tu padre, y conocí a tu madre...— silencio y tensión llenó el lugar —¿como te afecto... lo de tu madre?—

—Hn... supongo que en todo— silencio —aun que no es mucho—

—desde que ella murió... no... no puedo acercarme a la gente como antes—

—¿Como antes?—

—Mamá era maestra en una escuela, a la que yo iba, así que muchos niños se me alejaron por eso—

—Bien... Gaara, esto es muy bueno, poder decir lo que sientes siempre es bueno—

—Hn— respondió incómodo

—Ahora que estás en esta ciudad, te aconsejo que te acerques más a la gente... empieza de cero, ignora lo que pasó antes—

—Ok... ¿Me dará tranquilizantes?—

—No—

—¿y eso?—

—No me gusto drogar a mis pacientes—

—Hn—

Tock tock

Se escuchó en la puerta, ambos voltearon.

—¿Si?— Pregunto Hisaishi un poco molesto

—¿D-d-dr, H-hyuuga?— llamo una nerviosa y dulce voz, debía ser la sexy enfermera

—Ah, Hinata, pasa—

_Hinata_

—l-lamento mucho interrumpir... pero la Dra. Tsunade quiere hablar c-con Ud.—

Si, era ella, solo que estaba más abrigada y no podía ver bien su lindo cuerpo.

—Ok, lo siento Gaara, continuaremos la próxima cita, Hinata, ayudarle con eso— dijo mientras se paraba y salía de consultorio

—D-de acuerdo— entro a el consultorio una vez salió —Sabaku No-san, Su próxima consulta será hasta dentro de una semana, el lunes, ¿Esta bien?-

—Aja— contestó sin importancia, el solo veía lo guapa que era.

—S-Si gusta, lo acompañó a la entrada— propuso tímidamente, al parecer también ya se iba

—Ok— supongo

Ambos fueron juntos por la gran y lujosa clínica, la verdad gaara se sentía tranquilo con ella, no era ruidosa ni fastidiosa, sin mencionar que, eso si, estaba hermosa en cuanto llegaron a la puerta vieron que estaba nevando, Gaara gruño por el frío, solo tenia su chamarra de cuero después de todo.

—E-etto, ¿Sabaku No-san…?—

—Gaara— la interrumpió —Solo llamame Gaara—

—¿Gaara-san?— intento, el gruño

—¿Gaara...kun?—

—No, solo "Gaara"—

—E-es que n-no lo conozco bien, y-y sería una falta de respeto a-a-además, no se nombrar a la gente sin honoríficos...–—Admitió muy apenada, sonrojandose, a esto Gaara se vio muy tentado a sonreir

—Ok... usa el -kun entonces... y ¿que querias decir?—

—Ah, ¿q-que si tiene frío?—

—¿Porque?—

Hinata se quitó la bufanda que tenía puesta y se la puso el, el se sorprendió quedándose quieto, pero se dejó hacer, una vez puesta el podía respirar su ligero olor a lavanda en la bufanda, ella solo le sonrió muy dulcemente.

—P-puede devolvermela el lunes que r-regrese, si quiere…, o-o-o puede quedarsela, se puede enfermar—

Gaara le sonrió, era lindo que una sexy entraña se preocupara por el

—Ok, te la devuelvo el lunes, ¿si?—

—C-claro— contestó sonriendo —H-hasta el lunes, Gaara-kun— se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero alguien la detuvo, vio al pelirrojo tomándola ligeramente del brazo

—Se que es atrevido y rápido, pero, ¿saldrias conmigo?—

* * *

**Here:  
Heh, les gusto,les gusto?! D: (digan que si, chingaaa)**

**no es mi primer fic, pero si el primero en subir. obviamente es un Gaahina (ft. Hiashi) xDD  
quiza ponga lemon y asi, pero necesito su opinion :$**

**moo, los amo, dejen reviws porfa T^T**

**Oink~**


	2. Ahora lo se

_—¿Quieres Salir conmigo?_

—Gaara—

—…—

—¿Gaara…?—

—…—

—¡Gaara!—

—¿Ah?—

El psicólogo frente a él dio un gruñido de molestia, su rebelde y raro paciente de apenas 19 años lo había estado ignorando desde que llegó, raramente no se veía molesto ni fastidiado cuando llego, pero si venia muy muy pensativo y estaba seguro de que no tenía que ver con su terapia, Hiashi no era muy paciente, así que fue directo al grano

—¿Pasó algo interesante?—

—Supongo...—

_Oh._

—¿Supones?—

—No estoy seguro, cosas _personales_— contesto el pelirrojo un poco molesto, odiaba que se metiera con él y más en su vida personal.

—Te recuerdo que soy tu psicólogo—

—lo se—

—Entonces debes de saber que aqui en esta sala no hay nada "personal" que venga de ti, lo que se diga no sale de aquí...—

—Ok— otra vez utilizó su norma tono molesto.

—Bien ¿En qué piensas tanto?—

—No se, solo perdía el tiempo— Mintió, el Dr lo vio

—Oh, ¿No tiene nada que ver con nadie?— Dijo con cierto tono que puso nervioso a Gaara

_¿El sabía de...?_

—No— Mintió de nuevo

Hiashi suspiro, por eso odiaba tratar con adolescentes, suficiente tenía con sus hijas y su sobrino, prefirió no insistir.

—De acuerdo— dijo el Dr. —Preferiría que me contaras mas de ti, asi podrias cambiar un poco tu actitud—

—Mi actitud esta bien como está— replicó con tono arrogante.

—Si lo estuviera no mandarias a tantos chicos al hospital—

—¿y-y Ud, como…?—

—Tengo mis medios— interrumpió Hiashi —Eso el lo que preocupa a tu padre—

—Ja, ¿y desde cuando se preocupa por mi?—

—Desde que te expulsaron de tu última preparatoria por resultar "violento", "agresivo" y "peligroso"—

_—Eso fue hace mucho—_ Susurro excusándose un tanto incómodo.

—También porque vas demasiado seguido a fiestas y siempre regreses manchado de sangre, y no exactamente tuya…—

Gaara suspiro muy MUY fastidiado, no entendía para que seguia viniendo, no, si, si sabia

_—Se que es atrevido y rápido, pero, ¿saldrias conmigo?—_

_la pelinegra se sonrojó de sobremanera y empezó a balbucear mirando el suelo haciendo que Gaara sonriera, hoy habia sonreido más de lo normal._

_—E-E-E-Etto, v-v-verás n-no l-lo conozco b-b-bien a-asi q-que n-n-no c-creo q-que—_

_—Tranquila, y no tartamudez tanto, solo sería una simple salida—_

_—e-etto... d-de acuerdo...—_

_—Ok, ¿Cuando puedas?— pregunto en un buen tono alfin soltandola_

_—B-b-bueno, entre semana no puedo t-tengo que ayudar en el hospital...—_

_—Ah si, ¿Eres enfermera?— pregunto por curiosidad, ella sonrió_

_—N-no realmente, solo me gusta ayudar—_

_—Oh, entonces, ¿El sábado?—_

_—C-claro— contesto feliz_

_—Bien, ¿Te recojo o algo?—_

_—N-no, ¿Esta bien si solo nos encontramos?—_

_—Seh—_

_—D-d-de acuerdo, entonces, ¿E-en el centro comercial?—_

_—Ok ¿Me das tu numero?—_

_—D-d-de acuerdo…—_

_Una vez intercambiaron números, cada quien se fue por su lado, Gaara inconscientemente iba sonriendo a la vez que respiraba el aroma de la linda enfermera, con una tomó una parte de la demanda y la enterró en su nariz aspirando felizmente el olor._

_lo esperaba un gran sábado…_

—¡Gaara!— Grito ya un impaciente Hiashi

—¿Que?— Gruño molesto Gaara por haberlo sacado de su lindo recuerdo

—No me prestas atención, muchacho...—

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué decía?—

—Te preguntaba si tenias novia—

_¿Y a Ud. que carajos le importa?_

—No—

—Quiza podrias pensar en salir mas con otros jóvenes de tu edad—

—¿Para que?-

—Socialiciar—

—Ja...—Gruño Gaara, lo último que quería de la gente era estar cerca de ella

—Deberías hacerlo, estar encerrado hace daño a cualquiera, aun que mi hija esta en una situación similar, le cuesta socializar...— Dijo Hiashi pensando en su dulce hijita de apenas 17 años...

—¿Tiene hijos?-

—Si, 2 niñas-

—oh, ¿como son?- preguntó curioso, quizá, habría la posibilidad de que...

—Eso ahora no importa, las amo y eso es lo que importa-

—¿las quiere mucho...?— se empezaba a preocupar...

—Demasiado, cualquiera que se le acerquen está muerto—dijo en un tono que a gaara le dio un extraño escalofrío

—¿Como se llaman...?—

—Eso no importa...—Miró su reloj de muñeca — Supongo que es todo por hoy, ah, pero te tengo una tarea—

—¿Tarea?— Su tono desconcertado le dio algo a gracia a Haishi

—Si, tu tarea será hacer un nuevo amigo...—

—¿…Amigo?—

—Solo intentalo, para que empieces a relacionarte con otros—

—Ja… despues me pedira que me consiga novia—

—No te obligo a nada, pero seria buena idea— dijo Hiashi con un tonito divertido Gaara gruño ante su tono.

—Hn, ok—

—Bien, tu próxima cita es el próximo lunes— dijo extendiendo la nota de cita, gaara tomó la hoja y se fue.

Ese dia no encontró a la sexy enfermera, la cual sabía que se llamaba Hinata, pero se acostumbró a llamarla así, al menos en su mente

_—¿Si?—_

_**—**__A-ah- ¿G-gaa-gaara-kun?__**—**_

_Oh, la sexy enfermera, Hinata_

_—Ah, si, ¿Hinata?—_

_**—**__S-si…__**—**__ noto su tono triste a traves del telefono, asi que pregunto._

_—¿Esta todo bien?—_

_**—**__Ah, s-si… bueno no... n-no podre ir a la c-c-cita… este sábado__**—**_

_—¿Ah, y eso?— pregunto tanto decepcionado_

_**—**__v-veras…m-mi padre no me permitió ir p-por que tengo algunas cosas que hacer en el hospital. asi q-que este sábado n-no puedo...__**—**_

_—Ah...—_

_**—**__P-p-pero, aún podemos s-salir e-el l-lunes...__**—**_

_—Oh, esta bien— dijo más tranquilo la vería despues de todo_

_**—**__Ok, h-h-hasta el lunes__**—**_

_Y colgó dejando pensativo al pelirrojo, bueno, esperaria 2 dias mas..._

—¿G-Gaara-kun?—

Este volteo y la vio, tan sexy como siempre

—Ah, Hinata— Saludo

—Eeetto, si tu consulta término p-podríamos salir ya— Dijo sonriente la pelinegra

—Aja— contesto con una muy ligera sonrisa

—Oh, y l-lamento ha-haberte cancelado asi p-pero y-ya sabes lo impaciente que es mi padre…—

contesto un poco apenada mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida

—¿lo se?— Pregunto extrañado y preocupado

—Aja... E Dr. Hyuuga es mi padre... ¿N-no lo sabias?—

Cierto, recordó de pronto el nombre que le dio en su celular

Hinata _Hyuuga_

****Gaara dio una sonrisa amarga, si, estaba en ciertos problemas…

* * *

**Here:**

**Gomen, esta muy corto );**  
**pero como no tengo computadora por ahora escribo todo al aventon y luego lo subo... no puedo editar ni nada, por eso a de tener muchas faltas de ortografia ;n; (si encuentran alguna me dicen y lo corrigo, porfa)**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews hasta ahora, los amo~ ;u;**

**Igual diganme que les parecio, me alientan a continuar... c:**

**Oink~**


	3. Deitto

Llegó y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el sillón, ni siquiera llegó a su cuarto, estaba exhausto, pero mentalmente, tuvo que utilizar todo el autocontrol del mundo para siquiera mirarla descaradamente, no era un pervertido sin verguenza como su hermano, pero tampoco un hielo seco como su padre, solo era él, un "adulto" de 19 años, con hormonas y aunque era casi imposible de creer, sentimientos.

Miro al techo de su modesto departamento, con una sala un tanto grande, una cocina normal, un baño y un cuarto. Sus hermanos seguían en Suna así que el vivía solo, su padre le pagaba renta, luz, teléfono, incluso cable; pero solo por ahora, debía encontrar un trabajo para cuidarse el solo.

Con toda la pereza del mundo fue hasta su cuarto, el cual aún parecía el de un chamaco punk de 16 años, pero no tan exagerado, no tenía pósters por todos lados, pero era obvio que quien dormia ahi era amante del rock y metal, se acostó y planeaba dormir y olvidarse de todo pero sonó su celular, mentalmente insulto de todas maneras posibles tanto el aparato como quien estuviera marcando.

Miro la pantalla, _1 mensaje nuevo_, miró de nuevo, _de Hinata Hyuuga_, sonrió, su mal humor magicamente se fue.

_Hola Gaara-kun_  
_Me preguntaba si mañana podrías venir a mi casa mañana, si quieres ;)_  
_-Hinata_

El "Venir a mi casa" y ";)" lo veía muy tentativo, pero no vivía sola, si iba a su casa para verla posiblemente también vería a El Dr. Hyuuga y eso hacía que dejara de sonar tan tentador.

Torció los labios y pensó…

_Ambos iban caminando lado a lado, en un cómodo silencio, de vez en cuando comentaban o decían algo, ninguno de los 2 eran de muchas palabras, eso era bueno, tenían algo en común…_

_Gaara propuso ir a comer algo, no porque tuviera hambre, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, Hinata propuso tomar algo rápido y sencillo, como un helado; así que ambos decidieron ir a alguna plaza, comerian algo y luego tomarian un helado, algo simple, no quería ir muy rápido, ya que si se la llevaba directo a su cama tendría muchos muchos problemas…_

_1) Resulta que ella es menor de edad… y en realidad no parecía del tipo de chicas que se acuestan con quien sea._

_2) Porque el la verdad si se vio muy interesado en ella en general y no solo en su sexy y tentador cuerpo._

_3) El quería intentar algo "serio" por una vez en su vida._

_4) Porque ahora resulta que la sexy chica que esta a su lado es la hija de su ahora "psicólogo", y resulta que es conocido no muy cercano de su padre, y eso le traería otros 2,000 problemas._

_Y la lista era infinita, por esa y mil razones no podía nadamas tener sexo con ella el primer dia, y esperar que al siguiente lo viera de la misma manera que ahora, asi que prefirio esperar…_

_Al llegar lo primero que hicieron era elegir donde comer, entraron a un restaurante simple, no era lujoso ni muy sencillo, como el lugar tenía un ambiente cálido a diferencia de como estaba afuera, Hinata decidió quitarse su grueso, costoso y elegante abrigo, dejándola con un ligero suéter de rayas grises y blancas. Gaara se tensó al verla, el suéter estaba bastante pegado a su figura, sobre todo por busto, lo que lo hizo desviar ligeramente la mirada o no dejaría de verla, pero no a los ojos… una vez ambos pidieron Gaara ahora si se tensó más, ¿Y ahora, qué?_

_—E-etto… ¿G-Gaara-kun?—_

_—¿Si?— Gracias a dios ella habló primero…_

_—Mtto…m-me preguntaba… ¿P-porque me invitaste a s-salir?—_

_—Porqué me gustas...— Respondió sincero, en un tono normal —Eres muy linda y queria conocerte—_

_Hinata se sonrojó de sobremanera, su expresión era de sorpresa y halago, miro a todos lados sin saber qué decir Gaara sonrió de nuevo, para ser tan sexy era muy inocente. De Pronto su sonrojo se redujo un poco, bajo la mirada como preocupada._

_—¿En serio… es por eso?— preguntó muy seria, a Gaara se extraño pero contesto_

_—Si, en serio, creo que eres muy linda pero no solo físicamente—_

_los ojos de Hinata tomaron un brillo especial, como de esperanza y felicidad, le dio una sonrisa muy conmovedora que provocó un ligero sonrojo a Gaara._

_—Muchas gracias— contesto feliz ampliando su bella sonrisa, Gaara le respondió con otra_

_—Bueno, eso solo la verdad…—_

_Una vez llegó su comida empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y un poco de ellos, Gaara iba memorizando todo. Hinata Hyuuga, 17 años, quiere un gato, pero su padre no le deja tener uno, le encantan los rollos de canela, cocinar, algunos mangas y el color lila, no te gustan los mariscos, las mentiras ni los días soleados, tiene una hermana menor, se llama Hanabi, se lleva bien con ella, su padre es muy frio con ella pero no es malo y lo quiere mucho, estudia medicina, quiere ser pediatra, le encantan los niños._

_Gaara trataba de aprender cada vez más de ella y de vez en cuando decía algo de él mismo, una vez comieron Gaara pago, Hinata dijo que ella tambien queria pagar, pero él no la dejo._

_—¿Te gusta el Helado?— Pregunto infantilmente la sexy chica_

_—Si, no lo adoro pero si— Respondió con simpleza_

_—Cual es tu sabor favorito?—Su tono era muy alegre, al parecer le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces._

_—El que sea si tiene galleta…—_

_—Oh, ¿te gustan las galletas o solo en helado?—_

_—Las galletas en general—_

_—S-Si g-gustas...— dudo un segundo y se sonrojo —T-t-t-te p-puedo p-preparar g-galletas… y-y t-te podria enseñar como— propuso apenada, él sonrió ante la idea._

_—He, gracias, pero nunca se me da la cocina— dijo mientras se acercaban a una tienda de helados y postres_

_—B-bueno entonces te puedo preparar algunos… s-si quieres…—_

_—Me encantaria, gracias— le sonrío y ella sonrojo más sonriente —¿Que sabor te gusta a ti?—_

_—Vainilla— dijo feliz —Bueno, en helado, pero me encantan las moras, Oh, p-pero no me gusta el chocolate…—_

_—¿No?— pregunto un tanto confundido_

_¿como era posible? ¿enserio habia gente a la que no le gustara el chocolate?_

_—Bueno, s-si me gusta… p-pero me hostiga demasiado, las cosas que son solo sabor chocolate no me gusta…—_

_—Hn, supongo que esta bien…—_

_—Ya se, s-soy rara— dijo muy apenada_

_—No,no, para nada— dijo tranquilo -De hecho, mi platillo favorito es estómago de ave-_

_Hinata le dio una mirada rara como de "¿es enserio o me tomas el pelo?" supuso que era en serio, pero lo decía para que viera que él también tenía "gustos raros" eso le divirtió, era muy lindo de su parte._

_Después de hablar un rato Gaara la iba a acompañar a su casa, pero luego recordó de nuevo cierto nombre; Hiashi Hyuuga._

_Así que la acompañó a una distancia muy cerca pero no a 2 metros de su "Casa"._

_Era un cobarde…_

Suspiro ante el recuerdo aun viendo la pantalla, ella era una sexy y linda chica, en muchísimos sentidos.

lo siento, mañana no puedo ):  
Pero puedes venir cuando quieras a la mía, yo te digo el lunes la dirección :)  
-Gaara

Suspiro, _Enviando…_, Gruño,_ Enviado._

****Pero el era un asqueroso cobarde.

* * *

**Here:  
Gomen, me tarde demasiado en actulizar, pero el tiempo y ahora la escuela no me dejaban :P Pero ahora estare publicando como una vez a la semana :D (si se puede)  
ademas no me sentia con muchas ganas de escribir :/ (Por ese este capitulo esta un tanto aburrido…)**

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas del capitulo:**

**1) No queria, pero al parecer tiene algo de OCC (Al igual que los demas)  
2) Algunas cosas de sus gustos y personalidad son originales, otras las cree yo.  
2.1) lo del chocolate con Hinata es cosa mia, asi soy yo xD (No me gusta el chocolate)  
2.2) lo de las galletas con Gaara lo saque de los miles de mini-comics y parodias chibi con Gaara-chibi-amante-de-las galletas  
3) El titulo es "Deitto" porque es como pronuncian los niponeses "Date" (O "cita [amorosa]" en ingles)**

**Bueno, aun que esta algo aburrido, ¿Reviews pleasu~? C:**

**Oink~**


	4. -BestFriend-

Paz, silencio, tranquilidad, pero sobre todo; Paz.

Después de estar nevando toda la noche hoy todo amaneció blanco, literalmente blanco, lo que hacía que las calles tuvieran una apariencia muy bonita y acogedora, pero todo valía mierda mientras el pudiera "dormir" bien, pues desde que tenía 8 años dormir era casi imposible.

Pero ahy estaba el, dormido, por más difícil de creer en un profundo sueño, en donde no esta soñando nada, pero el punto es que estaba durmiendo, teniendo en cuenta el frío afuera estar en cama ahora era el cielo, hasta podía escuchar pajaritos cantando mientras dormía.

—¡Gaara!—

Oh, pero nada es por siempre, siempre tiene que venir alguien a joderle el dia, o el sueño a los demás y tenía que ser específicamente a el

—¡Gaaaara!—

El llamado pelirrojo se escondió lo más profundo que pudo entre las cobijas de su cama tratando de ignorar a su "amigo" lo mas posible para poder volver a dormir.

—¡Oye, si no sales ya voy a hacer un escándalo!—

Este lo ignoro.

—¡Vaaaamos! ¡Gaara!— intento gritando más alto

—¿¡Que mierdas quieres?!— Grito el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que habría asustando al rubio —¿¡Que quieres, Naruto!? ya tan temprano…—

—P-pero si son las 12 amigo…— respondió el rubio saliendo de su espanto —y-y-y quería ver a mi graaan mejor amigo— dijo nervioso sonriendo tratando excusarse

—Eso ni tu te la crees— respondió el otro serio —Ya, enserio, ¿que quieres?—

—Eso poder salir y andar por ahí— dijo naruto sinceramente —tiene literalmente años que no te veo… pero sigues igual—

Naruto recibió un "empujoncito molesto" por eso.  
Gaara solo lo pensaba… hoy había quedado de ir a casa de Hinata, seria algo asi como suicidio si su padre estaba ahí, pero sería hasta en la noche así que…

—Bueno—

—¿Ah?—

—Ok, salgamos…—

—¿E-en serio?— pregunto desconcertado mientras el pelirrojo tomo una chamarra, se había dormido vestido asi que…

—Aja, pero que no sea a comer ramen—

—Aw, ¿!porque?!—

—Porque no—

—Awwwwwww~— insistió el rubio mientras ambos se alejaban del departamento del pelirrojo

—Oh, ¡podríamos ir con los chicos!—

—¿Quien…?—

—Sakura, Sasuke y los demás—

—Ah, si…— dijo gaara sin mucho interés.

Ambos ya habían salido del edificio, ninguno había desayunado así que después de pelear y unos cuantos gritos decidieron ir por ramen…

Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki es el mejor amigo de Gaara desde los 12 años, ambos se conocieron en secundaria, cuando Gaara se cambió temporalmente de escuela. Tanto Gaara como Naruto había sido evitados por los demás desde pequeños debido a la influencia de sus padres, los niños temían que les fueran a hacer algo si los molestaban así que ni los volteaban a ver, por ello ambos se hicieron muy cercanos.

Pero a diferencia de Gaara, Naruto ya tenía a varios amigo que no le temían, el le ayudó a integrarse con ellos e incluso hacer nuevos amigos.

Pero el único con el que siempre se entendió bien fue Naruto.

—Ah, cierto, y !¿sabes!? ¡el estupido perro de kiba se llevo mi cuaderno, y la maestra no me creyó!—

—Hn…— respondió sin ponerle atención realmente, el que sea su mejor amigo no significa que el sea muy interesante ni nada, de hecho, casi siempre -por no decir siempre- es increíblemente fastidioso…

—oh y etto…— empezo con un tono meloso, cosa que llamó -tantito- la atención del pelirrojo, pero ni lo vio, el seguía con su plato de ramen —me entereeeee que tienes novia—

—¿¡H-HAAAAA!?— Gaara se quedó desconcertado, si el ya sabia quien sabe cuantos mas…

—No lo vi, Sakura-chan dijo que te vio en la plaza ayer— explico Naruto, tratando de sonar serio —De hecho, dice que estas saliendo con una amiga suya…—

—Ah…—

—¿Y?— pregunto volviendo a comer su 4º plato de ramen

—¿Y, que?—

—¿Quien es? ¿Es guapa?— Pregunto muy interesado mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo

—Si, es muy guapa…—

—Ohhh, y ¿Como es?—

—No tengo porque decirte—

—Awww andaa~—

—No, y ya vamonos— dijo Gaara mientras dejaba su parte de la cuenta en la barra de ramen, y salio, Naruto lo imito de mala gana

—Anda dime~— insistió

Gaara suspiro, sabia que si no le decía ahora insistirá el resto de su vida —Es muy guapa, es de pelo negro y lacio, es muy blanca y de ojos lilas…— Gaara cayo para ver qué decía su amigo, pero extrañamente no dijo nada, gaara lo vio de reojo un poco extrañado, Naruto mirada el suelo como entre pensativo y preocupado

—Y…¿Como se llama?— pregunto un poco nervioso, Gaara dudo en contestar

—…Hi- —

—¡Hey, Naruto!— llamó alguien, ambos voltearon y vieron a otra rubia

—¿Ino?— pregunto extrañado Naruto, pues rara vez la rubia le hablaba

—Oh, Gaara, eres tu ¿Como estas?— pregunto la rubia un poco agresiva

—Bien— respondió sin interes

—Oh, que bien— replicó igual —¿Naruto, no haz visto a Hinata?— pregunto ahora a Naruto, poniéndolos a los 2 tensos

_¿Hinata?_

—N-no…— dijo un tanto nervioso

—Ho… si la ven me avisan, porfa', se supone que nos veríamos aquí…—

—Naruto— Dijo Gaara serio —¿Como es que- ?—

—¡I-Ino-Chan!— llamó una conocida voz para los 3, poniendo a Naruto a temblar levemente —P-perdon p-por la espera— dijo llegando a ella

—Oh, tranquila Hinata—

la pelinegra sonrió dulcemente y noto las 2 personas que no había notado

—Oh, Hola Gaara-kun— dijo amablemente mientras sonreía, Gaara sonrió también como saludo —Oh y… naruto-kun…— Dijo bajando mucho la voz, como estando un poco decepcionada

—Ah… Hola… Hinata-chan…—

****_Ok, esto no le estaba gustando_

* * *

**Here:**

**Gomen, ahora si me pase ):**  
**No tenia ni computadora ni internet NI NADA**

**Nota:**  
**1) NO, no tendra NaruIno… (aun que me gusta, pero no)**  
**2) si, tendra un poquito NaruHina… (solo para molestar a Gaara y poner las cosas tensas xD)**

**Oh, y ahora si actualizare cada semana como minimo c: (lo juroooo D:)**

**bueno, reviews, pleasu~? c:**

**Oink~**


End file.
